My Lady Grace
by LostRedRose
Summary: Admetus is falling for Bustopher Jones's niece, Grace. But she already promised to another. Will he step up for her or lose her forever? yeah the summary suck but i suck at writing them. please review!
1. Lady Grace

It was a late lazy afternoon in London. The sun was just starting to disappear behind white clouds and the sky was just turning shades of red, yellow, and purple. Admetus walked the junkyard, alone. He normally did when everyone else was gone.

It relieved some the stress of his empty and depressing life. He had no mate or children to speak of. Unlike the other toms, Admetus wasn't a flirt or one to tease the queen; he preferred the gentleman approach but none of the queens were attracted to it.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Bustopher Jones walk in the junkyard. "Admetus! Just the cat I wanted to see!" Admetus gave a polite bow. "Bustopher Jones, what brings you here this time of day?" "I don't have time for the small talk right now. Please walk and talk with me." They left the junkyard and headed down the streets of London in the direction of Bustopher Jones's estate. "Now Admetus, I have a big favor to ask of you." "Anything you need sir. What is it you need?"

"Well my niece has been temporary been placed in my care. I love the girl like a daughter but my schedule is much to crowed for me to send any time with her and I do hate seeing her so lonely." They turned a corner and headed down Pine Grove, the home for the rich and well off. "Now truth be told Admetus, I don't trust the other toms with this task. You are a gentleman though so I know I can trust you with my niece."

"I am honored sir. But what is it I am going to be doing?" asked Admetus. They headed up a driveway and enter the Bustopher Jones' estate. "I want to take her out and send some time with her. I just know she is sad being cooped up in this big house all alone. Will you do this for me, Admetus?"

Admetus nodded. It wasn't like he had anything else going on in his life. "It will be my honor, sir." Bustopher Jones laughed. "Thank you Admetus. Please wait here while I get her."

Admetus leaned against a couch. He really had nothing better to be doing at all. Why not be an escort for Bustopher Jones's niece? If she was anything like her uncle, keeping her happy shouldn't be that hard. Bustopher Jones returned a few minutes later, behind him a white queen.

Admetus felt his heart stop as baby blue eyes stared at him. She was absolutely beautiful. Her fur was pure white except for her left paw and left leg which were gray. "Admetus, this is my niece, Gracie" The queen smiled. "Uncle, I'm not a kitten anymore. Don't call me that." Bustopher Jones just laughed. "You will always be a kitten to me Gracie. Now this Admetus, a good friend of mine and he will be taking you out."

"Nice to meet you, Admetus. I'm Grace, only uncle calls me Gracie." Admetus didn't know what to say; he just bowed politely again. Bustopher Jones chuckled. "You two will get along just fine. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going. Must get to the country club before dark."

"Be carful uncle." Grace kissed him on the cheek. "I will be just fine, Gracie. You just have a bit of fun. I'll see you later." He hurried out the door and disappeared. Grace smiled. "One of these days he will have to slow down..." She looked back at Admetus. "So Admetus, what you want to do first?"

"It is up to you, Grace. Your uncle didn't want you to be lonely." Grace giggled a little. "Uncle worries about me too much sometimes. It is getting a little too late to be going anywhere really but I would like to go for a walk to London Bridge. I have never been there." Her statement caught him off guard.

"You have never seen London Bridge?"He asked with smiled. Grace shook her head. "I never seen it before in my life and I have lived in London my whole life."

"We can go see it tonight if you want." Grace smiled. "I would like that." Admetus offered her his hand. "Then let us go my lady."


	2. No Life

**Sorry this too so long but i had lots of homework and like 40 million ideas buzzing in my skull. Anyway enjoy! It's a short chapter**

* * *

The night air was cool and crisp. Admetus and Grace stood on London Bridge, looking out at the water below. Well, Admetus was more focused on Grace while she was paying more to the water and twirling the tag on her collar. "Beautiful isn't it, Admetus?"

"Yeah, it's stunning." Grace giggled. It was music to Admetus' ears. Feeling himself blushing, he changed the subject. "How is it you have never seen London Bridge?" Grace tugged on the tag on her collar. "Check my pedigree. I'm as pure breed as they come. My "lovely" parents felt it necessary to shut me off from the world and have me focus all my attention to pet shows. My life has been nothing but cat walks and blue ribbons."

She looked up at the starry sky. "What is your life like Admetus?" Admetus shrugged. "Normal I guess. I have nothing special to really speak of."

"Your life is probity better than mine," replied Grace. "The only thing normal in my life is my uncle."

"You are close then?" She smiled shyly. "We have always been close. He has always tried to give me some sense of normal in my life but there is only so much he can do for me." "What makes your life not normal? Besides pet shows and the blue ribbons you mentioned your life seems normal to me."

Grace rolled her eyes. "You must understand, Admetus, my life is not mine to live. Every choice is made for me. I have no say in anything that goes in my life, not even in my future mate."

Admetus stared at her shocked. "You are not allowed to choose your own mate?" She shook her head. "He was chosen for me when I was still a kitten. In my family it's not about love, it's about producing the next pure breed litter." Grace pushed away from the bridge and started down the street.

"Come on, I want to go somewhere now."


	3. On the Eye

The morning sun stung Admetus' eyes as he waited out BustopherJones's estate. Grace had yet to appear. Admetus merely thought she might be still sleeping since he didn't get her back until two o'clock in the morning last night. But Grace didn't want to go back; she led him all over London until she had her fill of London.

Still, the look in her eyes told him she wanted more. She wanted life. Lost in his thoughts Admetus, once again, failed to notice Bustopher Jones coming out the house. "Admetus! You are here early. That's wonderful!" Admetus nodded. "I'm glad I chose you for the job. I have never seen my little Gracie so happy; she hasn't smiled like that in a long time. Don't go disappointing me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," replied Admetus." By the way is Grace ready to go? I have been waiting for her for about an hour now."

Bustopher Jones laughed. "She must have forgotten what time you were coming. Grace is around back and be careful of the pool while you are back there. Well, I must be going now." Admetus gave a polite bow; Bustopher Jones nodded and headed on his way.

Admetus headed around back. "Grace? You here?" No answer. The yard seemed empty. Admetus turned too headed back, but then a large black dog jumped out the bushes. Admetus froze. The dog barked and planted itself right in front of his escape path. "Nice doggy. Nice doggy." The dog growled. I'm going to die. thought Admetus.

"Elizabeth! Down girl!" Grace walked out the brushes. "Oh, I forgot you were coming Admetus. I see you meet Elizabeth." Grace clapped her hands and the dog retreated to her side, "Don't worry she's harmless. If anything she thinks she is a cat." Admetus took a deep breath. "Why do you have a dog?" Grace laughed. "Elizabeth isn't mine; she belongs to the neighbor next door. But we have known each other since we were babies. She's my best friend so to speak. Right girl?" The dog barked and wagged her tail.

Grace giggled. "Sorry if she scared you, but she just wanted to play." "Don't know many cats that play with dogs." "While now you do, Admetus. I'll be around front in a minute; I got to put her back in her yard. Come on girl." Grace disappeared back in the brushes with the dog close behind. Admetus chuckled to himself and walked back up front "You are one unique cat, Grace,"

He waited for about five minutes before Grace appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long." "It's nothing, really. So where you want to go today?" Grace shrugged. "Not sure really, but I'll know when we get there." Admetus looked at her, confused. "What do you mean by that?" She just smiled. "You'll see..." She led him down the sidewalks and streets into the tourists' district of London. "What we doing here?" asked Admetus. "I wanted to see that." Admetus looked in the direction she was pointing.

The London Eye stood in the distance. "Come on, Admetus! This will be fun!" She took of running through the crowd. Admetus struggled to keep up. Grace was fast; she moved in and out the crowd like water. By the time he reached the Ferris wheel, she was waiting for him. "You are slow." She giggled. "Come on, let's get on." They snuck through the line and when the attendant had his back turned, they jumped into an open box and closed the door.

"I take it you never been on a Ferris wheel either." Grace nodded and smiled. "I have no life, Admetus." The ride started. Grace stared out the window with amazement on her face. "You can see everything from up here, Admetus." "Yeah you can..,"Admetus replied.

For awhile they said nothing but watched the world from the Ferris wheel. Grace had a content smile on her face. She was in her own world, world where she was truly happy. "I don't want it to end…,"she whispered. "it doesn't have too end, Grace." She looked over at him.

"How's that, Admetus? Everything must come to an end sooner or later." He shook his head. "You said you don't have a choice in your life, but you do, Grace. You don't have to blindly follow what everyone tells you to do. Last night and today you chose everything we did."

"You are letting me chose." "Maybe but if you haven't noticed I haven't said no to anything you have chosen either. You have a choice in your life Grace. It's all in the matter of choosing to take it."


	4. Taken Choice

Once again it was late once again when Admetus and Grace walked up onto Bustopher Jones' estate. "Hope your uncle isn't too mad at me." Grace smiled. "He's most likely not even home yet himself. Come one in." They entered the house and headed for the living room.

Bustopher Jones was sitting in a chair talking too a queen and tom sitting on the couch opposite him. They all turned when Admetus and Grace entered the room. "Grace, you are back!" The queen hugged her. Admetus looked at Grace. She was is shock and seemed scared. "Where you been? We were getting worried." The queen released Grace and turned the tom. "Richard, Grace is here."

"I see that Linda," he replied. "Where have you been Grace and who is your friend?" "T-t-this is Admetus, he has been showing me London. Admetus, these are my parents, Linda and Richard."

Admetus bowed as usual. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Her parents nodded. Grace's claws dug into her arm. "W-w-what are you doing here? I get to stay with uncle for another five days."

"Stop stuttering Grace. It is not lady like," replied her mother. "And we are having too cut your little visit short I'm afraid. " Grace dug her claws deeper into her arm. "Why is that Linda?" she asked. "Don't call your mother by her first name young lady," said her father.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Richard but I'm not use calling you mom and dad." Her father said nothing. The room was becoming heavy with tension. Grace's mood was going from happy to angry. "You see Grace, Alexander has returned early from his engagement and well…" Just then another tom entered the room. Grace's heart sank; she struggled to breathe.

Admetus stared at the tom. Alexander was a cream colored Himalayan cat with sharp blue eyes. He walked right up to Grace. "There you are. How have you been my bride?" Grace said nothing. Alexander raised her chin with his thumb. "I missed you." Grace smacked his hand away in disgust.

"Don't touch me Alex," she hissed. He gave a mocking smile but backed up. "You have changed since I seen you last. Are you hanging with strays now Grace?" Admetus growled but didn't move from Grace's side. "Shut it Alex. I rather hang with pit bulls than you," Grace snapped.

"You have gotten a temper too I see." He laughed. "What is the meaning of this Richard?" Grace demanded. "Well your mother and I felt it better if you and Alexander get together now instead of waiting."

"I thought it was a good idea," commented Alexander. Grace growled. "You think anything is a good idea and I'm not doing it. "

"But honey this is what's best for you. You in your youth; you need to go on and have kids."

"And then end up just like you, Linda? I rather die right now." She shook her head. "You know I controlled by you my whole life but today I realized that I don't have a choice and I might not have realized that without Admetus."

She looked up at him with loving look in her eyes. "Thanks for that." Alexander clapped his hands and laughed with a mocking tone. "Cute grace really cute but last I checked you were promised to me not to some stray mutt of the street."

Grace smiled and took Admetus's hand. "I rather be with this stray than you any day." Admetus in twined his fingers in hers. "Glad too know you feel that way about me. Come on..."

Before another word could be spoken Ademtus and grace turned and ran out the door disappearing into the night. Alexander growled. "I won't stand for this. Grace will be mine!"


End file.
